


The Persistent Hope of Salvation

by mydeira



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan hangs out in LA following the defeat of Eyghon and is given some insight into the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Persistent Hope of Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pinkdormouse in the Ethan Rayne Ficathon (on LiveJournal in October of 2005) who requested the aftermath of “The Dark Age,” Lorne, reference to a famous occultist (historical or fictional) and no non-con or formulaic hurt/comfort. Well, I got Lorne and “ The Dark Age” aftermath. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to Savvy my ever-powerful beta who keeps me on task.

Normally Ethan wouldn’t be caught dead in a karaoke bar, but his current client was a fan of the unsavory places, so it left him with little choice.  Though he was seriously beginning to doubt that any business was worth the splitting migraine the off-key Balrahk was giving him.  Not that an on-key version of “Feelings” would have been any better.

 

“Just be thankful you weren’t here when the D’vnalij sang ‘Up Where We Belong.’  But that might have been due to the ritual slaughter that lay in his future.”

 

Ethan glanced over to see a Pylean in a magenta Armani suit flashing him a sympathetic smile as he took a seat on the other side of the table.  The Pyleans he had encountered up to this point tended to be a rather unhygienic group, more concerned with the hunt than fashion.  This one was open and friendly as he faced Ethan expectantly.

 

“You’re the Host, I presume?” he inquired.

 

“You must be Ethan,” the demon held out his hand.  “And please, call me Lorne.”

 

Ethan shook the proffered hand, noting that the nails were well manicured.

 

“So what do you think of the place?” Lorne asked pleasantly.

 

“The drinks are good,” Ethan replied.

 

“As they should be.  The entertainment alone wouldn’t sell the place,” he joked, rising from his seat.  “Excuse me just a moment.”

 

Lorne met the Balrahk as it was leaving the stage and proceeded to engage the creature in a deep conversation.  Sipping his scotch, Ethan watched the exchange with interest.  The Balrahk left soon after looking almost happy.  It made sense all at once why Lorne would be running a karaoke bar.  The Pyleans were empathic by nature, but generally used that to read their prey, not the fortunes of customers.

 

“That, my friend, is what makes it all worthwhile,” his client informed Ethan as he sat back down.  “Giving a bit of hope to the hopeless.”

 

Suddenly Ethan was highly suspicious of Lorne.  The demon wasn’t his usual type client.  Too much into spreading good cheer than mayhem and destruction.  He wondered what business an empath could have with a chaos mage such as himself.  It didn’t help matters that Ethan was still a bit jumpy after the run-in with Eyghon last week.

 

“Not to be rude, Lorne, but—”

 

“You’re a very busy man and need to be moving on,” Lorne finished.  “The stage is clear now, so you can head on up.”

 

“I’m sorry?” Ethan didn’t think he’d heard right.  Actually, he hoped he hadn’t heard right.

 

“That’s why I contacted you, Slim.  You need to sing for me,” Lorne said simply.

 

“The job that I am getting paid for is to sing for you?”

 

“No more, no less.  It was the only way I could guarantee to get you here.”

 

“Why do I need to sing for you?” Ethan asked, still distrustful.

 

“Every so often The Powers That Be like to tack on a little bonus to the readings I get,” he shrugged, sounding resigned to the fact.  “And I’ve learned it’s easier to follow their humble suggestions regardless of whether they make sense or not.”

 

If he wasn’t in need of the ready cash, Ethan would have walked right out the door.  Especially since The Powers seemed to be involved.  Things generally didn’t go well for him when they were.

 

Not that he was desperate for money, just that the money he did have was currently tied up, and accessing those funds at the moment might alert the wrong parties of his whereabouts.

 

“One song?  Any of my choosing?”

 

Lorne nodded.

 

As he made his way to the stage, he wondered if maybe it might not be worth the risk to tap into his reserve funds.

 

The only song that came to mind as he picked up the microphone was a Billie Holiday standard, “The Very Thought of You” that had been a favorite of Rupert’s when he had been in his more maudlin moods.  It reminded Ethan of smoky pubs and cheap beer, leather and back alleys, late nights colored by magic and sex.

 

When Ethan sat back down at the table, he was curious in spite of himself as to what the demon had read.

 

Lorne finished off his Sea Breeze and fixed Ethan with a searching stare, made more uncomfortable by unflinching and brilliant red eyes.  Finally he reached into his coat and pulled out a bundle of bills.

 

“Two grand, as promised,” Lorne pushed the money across the table.

 

Ethan looked from the demon to the money and back again.  “Aren’t you going to tell me what you saw?  I know this life is going to kill me one day, so don’t worry about how I’ll take that.”

 

His companion seemed to consider his words carefully.  “He won’t save you.”

 

Ethan waited, but Lorne remained silent and watchful.

 

Fed up, Ethan grabbed the money and stood, but one of the green hands shot out and wrapped around his wrist.

 

“You know he won’t save you, but you keep going back anyway.”

 

Twisting out of the grip, “I’m beyond saving.”

 

“And he won’t kill you either,” Lorne said placidly.

 

“Right then, so things carry on as they have forever and ever amen,” Ethan smirked.  “Thanks again for the money.”

 

Ethan walked away, leaving the demon and his tacky bar behind for good.

 

He had just set foot in the alley when a firm hand landed on his shoulder.  Whipping around he found Lorne behind him.

 

“There will be drinks and it will be like nothing ever came between the two of you.  You’ll have him lulled into an openness he hasn’t experienced in years and you’ll want to take advantage of that.  Pay him back for all past slights.  Don’t.  There are worse things than death,” Lorne finished, his voice cold. 

 

And with that, the demon turned and disappeared back into the bar, leaving Ethan alone in the deserted alley.

 

Not try and pay Ripper back?  It was worth a thought.  But when it was the only thing left between them...  Ethan shrugged it off.  He’d cross that bridge when and if it ever came.  Right now it was time to get out of California for awhile.

 


End file.
